Ducky
The Splicer model Ducky is an aging security officer. He fancies himself a big-shot as well as an upholder of justice, but in actuality he is just a bitter, lonely old man. Based on his rantings, he appears to have a large degree of paranoia (which is not to suggest that the other Splicers are mentally sane) against foreigners, youth, authority figures, people of other religions, etc. His dialogue in BioShock suggests that he answers to a "Mr. Coswell." In BioShock 2, Ducky has become religious, replacing the Waders Splicer's role from the original game and even reusing some of the Waders' quotes. BioShock Quotes The following are phrases that the Ducky Splicers will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. At a Locked Door *"Come on." *"Stop… keeping this- god damn it!" *"He-hey? Hello? I'm here." [Crying] *"Come on out, god damn you. Come on!" *"J-just stop playin' games… Stop it." *"Hey, now what's the big idea? Now, come on!" *"You idiot. Come out!" *"I'm allowed in here, damn ya!" *"God… I'm allowed in here, damn it!" Examining Corpse *"Poor sucker… my soul… my soul." *"Is this… is this it? Ooo…" *"They'll never find out about this. It's all gone away." *"Bah. I've already looked here, don't be stupid." *"Stop this… this isn't what ya think it is." *"It's as good a spot as any, I suppose." *"Those stupid kids… they don't even know." *"No, no, no… this isn't what they were talkin' about." Idle *"Somebody gotta keep order around this place. If not, it'll go to the parasites." *"All these parasites want a piece of this place. And we gotta guard the borders, we gotta keep 'em out." *"They want what we got. And we gotta defend what's ours!" *"The parasites, the papists, the race mixers- I got my eye on all of them!" *"All of them workin' together! They won't take an inch of Rapture, not a goddamn inch!" *"It ain't just the paycheck to me… Man's gotta have a cause, a leader!" *"They watch me! All the time! Every ''god-damn-breath!" *"Fontaine's dead?! He's not dead… He's livin' it up and he's laughin' at me!" *"Atlas, Ryan, Fontaine. They're all the same! All with their thumb on me!" *"''I wanna think… but every time I do, they hear it." *"You can't take it from me, Ryan! I earned it! '''I EARNED IT!" *"I'm just lonely! I— I'm lonely!" Hears Player *"Mr. Coswell?" *"Who said that?" *"Who said that?" (faster version) *"Who. Said. That?" (slow version) *"Huh?" *"Who's ''there?" *"''Ehh?" *"You can hide but we'll find you!" Returning To Idle *"No sign of him; looks like the whole gang's a bust!" *"Not man enough to face me, eh?" *"I guess that's all she wrote!" *"That's it eh? ''Why?" Attacking in General *"''Listen to me!" *"Down on the ground! DOWN ON THE GROUND!" *"He's got a gun! He's got a gun!" *"You think you're gonna trick ME?!" *"Hands up! Hands up!" *"You think you know me?!" *"Spread them! SPREAD THEM!" *"I've gotta to do myself goddamnit!" *"I'm on to you!" Attacking a Machine *"Get outa here robot!" General Fleeing *"You better run! You're nothin' little unk!" *"You can run, but we'll find you! We run this place from tips to toes!" *"I know! Less than nothin' you are!" *"Can't try! Run!" *"Go on! Run away!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"You fat whale! Give'er to me!" *"Look at me Mr. Bubbles." *"You bastard." *"Are you listening to me?" Burning (Heading to Water) *"Oh, hell!" Using Vending Machines *"God… god-dammit. Fucking jammed." *"Jesus… come on, you good-for-nothin' piece'a crap!" *"Oh… gimme my hat, Emma. Sweet mother of mercy!" *"God damn it… I can't take this shit anymore." *"What the fuck is wrong with this? God!" *"It works like shit… and typical mechanical crap. Bah!" *"Service this crap, will ya?!" *"Nothin' ever works anymore, god-dammit." *"Gotta service these things once-in-a-while." *"Ha, overpriced." ''BioShock 2 Quotes'' The following are phrases that the Ducky Splicers will say in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacked by Bees * "I don't like bees! Get away from me!" * "Fuck it! God dammit! I hate bees!" * "Not the bees! Not the--'' screams" * "''I-I-I hate bees! No, no!" Berserk * "The Lord compels me!" * "Fucking blasphemer!" Bleeding * "Not the blood of the Son... ''my ''blood!" * "''Mercy, Father! I bleed for you! On Fire (Running to Water) * "Baptism!" * "Holy water!" * "Brimstone! Deliver me, Lord!" Attacking Another Splicer * "Face His judgement!" * "Paradise is coming!" * "I am His sword!" * "Ashes to ashes!" * "Dust to dust!" * "Fall down before Him!" * "I've loosed the seals, O Lord!" * "Your blood… a sacrifice!" * "Worthy is the Lamb!" * "I rideth the pale horse!" * "Deny the word of God?!" * "I shall beautify ye!" * "The wrath of the Lamb!" Attacking a Big Sister * "Harlot! Abomination!" * "Whore of Babylon!" * "Great harlot, be judged!" * "Mystery! Mother of harlots!" * "Burn ye utterly with fire!" * "Burn! BURN!" Attacking in General * "I am worthy! I am!" * "Bow down, heathen!" * "Avert thine eyes!" * "Through me, ye art judged!" * "I'll turn the sea to blood!" * "Salvation!" * "Come on!" * "Just give it to me!" Attacking a Little Sister * "Your mother also fights, you fuck!" * "You're a little lady, aren't you?" * "Little One!" * "I'm bigger than you, you shit!" * "Your parents will pay!" * "No one knows you're here, bitty!" Attacking a Machine * "Come on! Show me!" * "No!" * "You're not my fault!" * "You're nothing but a waste!" * "Gah! Dead, electric, crap piece of nothing!" * "I stopped making you, you flying buzzard!" Attacking the Player * "You! False prophet!" * "You wear the mark of the beast!" * "Not worthy of the Lamb! NO!" * "Serpent! Beast!" * "You're no messiah!" * "You shall be struck down!" * "A plague upon ye!" * "Down! Into the abyss!" * "He speaketh through me''!" * "''The war in heaven starts here!" * "Blasphemer! Sodomite!" * "Thou art slain, heathen!" * "The number! The mark is upon ye!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister * "That innocent lamb... unhand her!" * "She must be sacrificed, for all of us!" * "Seven eyes and seven horns… The Lamb!" * "Her eyes! They pierce my soul!" * "She is a revelation!" Attacking a Big Daddy * "A devil among us!" * "Fire and brimstone! Fucker!" * "I hear the voice of heaven, monster!" * "The beast resides in ye!" Cover Invalidated * "Heathen!" * "You soil my vestments!" * "Back! Back away!" Curious * "What?" * "Huh?" (two versions) * "I heard that!" * "What?" * "What's going on?" * "What's that?" * "Hmm?" * "Hold it!" * "Say?" Dying * "Father..." At a Locked Door *"I know you're there!" *"You think you're so much better!" *"Why do you always do this?!" *"You'll open up if you know what's good for you!" *"Hello?" *"Ugh! Come on, then!" *"Open up!" *" " *"You're not deaf!" Combat Ending (VO_ducky_exitcombat) * "So, the wicked flees his wickedness?" * "He'll escape my judgement… but not His!" * "He's gone! Wicked, wicked man!" * "He's gone! Glory be to God!" Curiosity Ending (VO_ducky_exitcurious) * "Nothing! Just a trickster playing with my ears!" * "What's the point?" * "How dare he talk to me that way?" * "He thinks he can walk all over me." * "Clearly, I'm the better man." Fleeing to a Health Station * " Help me!" * " Help me! Help me!" *"Get... get... get away from me, god dammit! Go!" *"So much blood..." *" I'm bleeding!" Using a Health Station * "That's so much better!" Frozen (Stuttering) * "God dammit... sh-shit..." Frustrated * "Six hundred sixty six... fuck!" * "I need your guidance, Lord!" * "Oh, Father!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) * laughs "So fucking dead! ''laughs ''Good!" * "Hello! ''laughs" * "''Huh?" * "Hmm?" * "What's this?" * "Say..." * "Sorry?" * "Well, well, well." Hypnotize Starting * "The kingdom of heaven… show me the way." * "I walk beside you." * "We shall root out the sinners amongst us." * "We shall overcome them… together." * "We shall judge them, you and I." * "A pact in blood… I swear it!" * "I hear your word, and I follow." * "Until the word of God is accomplished." Hypnotized Idle * "Our presence defiles the holy vessel." * "True and righteous are His judgments." * "He sayeth unto me!" * "Come, and be gathered unto the great supper of God!" * "The sword which comes forth… from His mouth!" * "An angel from the heavens, lighten this place." * "The rivers will flow with their blood… believe me!" * "You shall be judged for your works… oh, yes..." * "A lake of fire… cast into a lake of fire!" * "A new heaven, and a new Earth… Take me, Lord!" * "I walked in the valley of the shadow of death, O Lord, so long!" Hypnotize Ending * "Deceiver!" * "Great deceiver!" * "Ye speaks with a beast's tongue!" * "I followed you!" * "False prophet! Liar!" * "I'll strike you down, deceiver!" Idle * "I heard the altar, say- saying, 'True and righteous are your judgements', O Lord!" * "I saw the heavens opened! I saw them opened! Oh, the beauty of the revelation!" * "The beast and the false prophet were cast into the lake of fire, and all the birds were filled with their… flesh! O God!" Sobs * "She's like an angel, the precious lamb of God. I know I'll reach that new Jerusalem." * "There must be... must be ''something ''beyond, and the Lamb... the Lamb will show us the way!" * "Seven heads... seven heads and ten horns, seven heads and ten horns, six hundred and sixty six, fuck!" * "Stop trying to speak through me, Lord! You know I am not worthy of your grace. Please!" * "Rapture has been our test, father. Haven't I proven myself yet? Where is my reward?!" * "King of kings, lord of lords… I-I saw it written there! I saw it written with mine own eyes! Oh!" * "Death shall be no more… She promised! The Sacred Lamb promised… Death shall be no more!" * "We plucked the fruits from the tree of life, and it was our curse! Ryan… deceiver!" * "Fallen, fallen is Babylon the great… You see, Ryan? Run from God, and He striketh you twice over!" * "The voice of great multitudes! The voices… LEAVE ME ALONE! You fuckers! I know, I KNOW!" * "Woe, woe unto the great city! It is no way to salvation! The blood of the Lamb is the only way." Menacing an Adopted Little Sister * "Come along to paradise, Little One!" * "You are His messenger, aren't you?" * "He speaks through you'','' girl!" * "Blood into wine... give it here!" * "By God, I'll shall cast you open!" Mimic (After Playing Dead) * "Repent!" * "Ha!" * "Blasphemer!" Lost the Target * "We cannot hide from His light!" * "Run from the Lord? Just try!" * "He sees ''all, you sinners!' * "''Unbeliever! Back to the shadows!" * "laughs He flees from the light!" * "Accept His words, sinner!" * "Don't turn your back on me!' Panicked * "Save me! Save me, Lord!" * "Preserve me! screams This cursed wine!" Picked Up with Telekinesis * "What is this trickery?!" * "I am a man of God! Unhand me!" * "Deliver me from this sinner, O Lord!" * "This must be the Devil's power!" * "Witchcraft! Put me down!" * "screams Let me be, devil!" Searching for Target * "Come out, by the grace of the Lamb!" * "You know what we do to Judases..." * "Sinners! Hide in the shadows." * "I've come to judge you!" * "You can't escape the Holy Fire!" * "Lord have mercy on your soul!" * "I can't see you... but He does!" * "You think you can hide? The Lord sees ''all ''our sins!" * "She only wants to take us to the new Jerusalem!" * "You ungrateful bastard! The Lamb is the only way!" Seeking Cover * "I'll best you, sinner!" * "Save me, O Lord!" * "Oh... bless me, Lord!"" * "I still serve!" * "Guide my hand!" Sees Target Die * laughs "Another sinner smited for you, O Lord!" * "The hour of His judgement has come unto thee!" * "And now, ye stand in the presence of the Lamb." * "And he was cast into the great wine press... of the wrath of God!" * "Thou fruits which thy soul lusted after are gone from thee." * "Thou shall not rise again, unbeliever." Sees Target Fleeing * "That's right! Keep running, coward!" * "Go! You'll find nothing but darkness!" * "Run! I am His hammer, and His tongues!" * "Run to your Devil! I'm sure he will help you!" * "Come back!" * "We'll drown you!" * "Run! Run from the light!" Taunting * "Repent!" * "Hail Mary full of grace!" * "Unclean!" * "Thy will be done!" * "The grace of the Lamb compels you!" * "Have some of this''!" * "''I'll send you boils!" * "I'll send you plagues!" * "I'll send you blood!" * "These are the wages of sin!" * "Judas! Judas!" Throwing a Grenade * "Hallelujah!" * "A plague upon ye!" Using a Vending Machine * "Why do I put up with this shit?!" * "What's the point?" * "This is ridiculous!" * "Augh! Worthless." * "Come on!'" * "What is the problem now?" * "Who built these things?!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Ducky is dressed in the full waterproofs and boots of an early to mid 20th-century policeman or possibly even a firefighter. His uniform has decoration around his cuffs, a chest protector with five buttons on each sides, and one button securing his waterproof hood. The damaging effects of Splicing and the Civil War, have warped his mind and features. His face and hands are scarred, wrinkled, and blistered as if he had been badly burned. Almost all models seem to be suffering from vitiligo. Both his eyes are cataracted or nearly blind and an unhealthy, jaundiced color. His uniform is badly tarnished, especially along the lower torso area. Ducky can wear a grime covered white, mud covered black, or blood covered black peaked cap with a shell shaped badge as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a rust red outfit. His cuffs are scarlet, his chest plate is olive drab, and his buttons are white. Model 2: This model wears an olive drab outfit. His cuffs and chest plate are red, and his buttons are white. His face is an unnatural pale purplish grey. Model 3: This model wears a blackish navy blue outfit. His cuffs, buttons, and chest plate are a dark taupe color. He has a burnt, ruddy complexion and a dark substance dripping from his mouth and nose. Model 4: This model wears a white outfit. His cuffs and chest plate are a dark red, his boots are a pale moss green, and his buttons are greenish grey. The side of his outfit has large dark red pockets. Model 5: This model also wears a white outfit just like the other model. This one's chest protector, cuffs, and pockets are the same color as the rest of the rain slicker, so it looks like he doesn't have them. His pallor is a sickly green and he has white fluid dripping from his mouth and nose. ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, the skins for the model incorporate several variations, such as hood and hoodless, three different faces, and four different uniforms. What's most noticeable about the Ducky models in comparison to other Splicers is that two of the variations do not appear to be Splicers at all, and are more similar in appearance to Rapture Citizens. Like the duckies who patrolled the streets of Rapture in 1960, these men wear long waterproof coats with thick boats. They also wear leather gloves and some carry a whistle and a holster for their gun. The cap they wear may sometimes come with an attached hood. Two different faces of BioShock 2's Ducky, compared side by side. Model 1: A hooded Ducky in a brown uniform with a lighter trim, his gloves, belt and holster are black. He shows no visible disfigurement other than a possible case of Jaundice. He appears quite tanned with light grey stubble. Models 2: A hooded Ducky who has a cleft lip and a scar through his nose. His disfigurements include what may be a similar "skin mask" to the one worn by the Waders in BioShock, with thick stitches surrounding his right eye. His uniform is the same color as the previous models, but much grittier. One of his sleeves is torn open, revealing small growths forming, and the ends of his uniform are torn and jagged, part of his uniform also hangs loose. The fingers on his left glove have been torn off and his whistle is rusted. Model 3: A hoodlees Ducky with no disfigurement, he is dressed in a pristine white uniform with a brown trim and belt. His buttons are yellow and he wears grey gloves. Unlike other models he carries no holster or whistle, and as no visible belt buckle. Model 4: A hoodless Ducky who has little visible disfigurement of Splicing to speak of, though he appears to have been in a bit of a brawl. There is some blood coming from his mouth and he sports a black eye and a scar on his cheek. He wears a navy uniform with a white trim, and black gloves, holster, and belt, with silver buttons and belt buckle. He is also clearly a more staunch supporter for The Rapture Family, as a closer look of his attire shows a Butterfly on his belt buckle and sleeves, and a butterfly tattoo on the right side of his neck, while the other models may just wear the Blue butterfly pin in random encounters. Video Gallery Concept Art and Models Bioshock-20070607110524542.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Ducky.'' Bio Ducky Splicer Concept Art.jpg|''An alternate concept for Ducky.'' Concept-Ducky Hats.png|''Concept art of headgear for Ducky.'' Bioshock Ducky.jpg|''The in-game model as seen in'' BioShock. CONCEPT SplicerArt4.jpg|''The two versions of Ducky in'' BioShock 2. Altduckybio2.jpg|''Two alternate outfits for the Ducky Splicers.'' Duckybrute.jpg|''An idea for the Brute to wear the outfit of Ducky from'' BioShock 2. SplicerTLSD3.jpg|''Close up on the spliced Ducky's face.'' Ducky.PNG|''Ducky seen in the Sonic Boom training video.'' In-Game Images Neptune-Lower Wharf-06.png|''A Nitro Ducky controlling a Security Bot.'' 1-10-C-01.jpg|''A Ducky in Olympus Heights.'' Behind the Scenes *In BioShock, the Ducky Splicer is voiced by Raymond Guth.Raymond Guth's IMDb page In BioShock 2, Guth is replaced by Marcelo Tubert, who voiced the Toasty Splicer in BioShock and BioShock 2, and Waders Splicers in BioShock.Marcelo Tubert's IMDb page *In the German dub of BioShock, Ducky's reference to "the race mixers" was removed, presumably because it was deemed too sensitive a subject. In German, the line instead makes reference to "the Reds", i.e. communists. References es:Ducky de:Ducky fr:Ducky ru:Душка Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies